omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Serra Keto
Statistics Name: Serra Keto. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Jedi Knight. Gender: Female. Age: Likely in her early 20's. Tier: | E-3 '''| '''Destructive Capacity: | Continent Level '''(Proved capable of holding her own against Anakin Skywalker during his assault on the Jedi Temple, almost beheading him during the climax of their battle). | '''Speed: | Relativistic '''combat (Capable of trading blows with Anakin Skywalker), '''Lightspeed '''reactions augmented by precognition. | '''Durability: Naturally Street Level, '''Likely '''Continent Level '''via Force Amplification. | '''Intelligence: Fairly high, was the apprentice of Jedi Master Cin Drallig & she was considered his best student. Stamina: Superhuman. Range: | Extended Melee Range, Several dozens of metres via Force Powers. | Weaknesses: None notable. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura Sense, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Force Barrier, Regeneration, (Low-Mid) Weapons & Equipment Serra Keto's Lightsabers, Utility Belt Notable Attacks & Techniques Force Push: '''The most basic applications of Force Push utilized telekinetic energy to push objects away from the caster. At more powerful levels, Force Push could create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air akin to an explosive force. '''Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. Mind Trick: '''An ability of the Force that allowed the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. When using the mind trick, the practitioner generally adopted a suggestive tone of voice and used a distinctive gesture, waving their hand in front of the target's face. The mind trick was said to work only on the weak-minded, and there were certain species, including Toydarians, that were either highly resistant or immune to it. However, the mind trick could be used by a group of Jedi simultaneously to exert a greater collective influence on those who would normally be able to resist a single Jedi's attempt alone. '''Force Leap: '''A Force Power that used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. '''Force Speed: An ability of the Force that allowed its user to increase his or her speed for a brief time. Making them appear as a blur or moving almost instantaneously, while environment appeared in slow motion to the user. Force Barrier: Both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the Light or Dark Sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. It can also be used to protect one's self from harmful gases if trapped in a space with such. '''Force Healing: '''A power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. Initial levels required meditation, but greater aptitude usually granted faster regeneration, without need of meditation. Greater levels of attainment were also able to mend far more severe injuries, even major damage to flesh and bone and even going as far as to mend internal damage, such as damage to the heart, lungs, and so forth. Category:Character Profiles Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier E